Adam Jensen's computers (DXMD)
The protagonist Adam Jensen has two computers in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided: a personal computer located in his apartment in the Zelen Apartments complex, and and a work computer in Task Force 29 Headquarters, both in Prague. Both computers are unlocked, so they do not require passwords. Home computer It is located in the kitchen. re: Question For You From: Christian Jarreau To: Adam Jensen Hey, Jensen. Sorry not to get back to you before this. Been buried in a sea of paperwork. And frankly, I'm surprised you're asking. Only met Miller once, via the NSN. Seemed more than competent. He was with the Tactical Assault Group in Australia before the Incident. Hell of a marksman, so they say. Don't know how he ended up overseeing the Central European office. But then, I don't understand how you ended up there, either. After Detroit, I figured your SWAT experience and my recommendation would get you in the door, but I thought Headquarters would keep you in the States. Sure could use your insider's knowledge of aug developers to get a handle on the blackmarket suppliers we've been chasing down. Hate to say it, but they're giving us hell. Ah well. Adapt and react, right? Anyway, not much more I can tell you about Miller. If you do put in for a transfer, let me know first. Maybe I can pull strings. Christian Jarreau Director, TF29 North American Division Specs From: Errolson Hugh ACRONYMACRONYM (https://acrnm.com) is a real-life technical apparel brand that designed Adam Jensen's trench coat for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Errolson Hugh is ACRONYM's co-founder, lead designer, and the model in some of ACRONYM's photos and videos. (Source: Haute Future: How Fashion Designers Improved Deus Ex.) To: Adam Jensen Adam, Thank you for your detailed specifications for the trench coat. As discussed, it will be completed within ten business days and shipped express. Sincerely, Errolson Errolson Hugh ACRONYM Teufelsberg 14055 Berlin Germany www.acrnm.com T. 49.30.3993.8792 You OK? From: Peter Chang To: Adam Jensen Director Miller said you'll probably come in after a good night's sleep, despite what just happened to you. I have no idea why you would do that. If it was me, TF29 is the last place I would want to go right now. Don't let the bunker atmosphere fool you. This place is a target! WE ARE ALL TARGETS! I'm not just being paranoid here, OK? You'll understand when we talk in person. p.s. Related to the above thing we need to talk about - I changed your office password. It's now the name of the band on the shirt Aria wore that time I saw her (the one I told you about). I swear I'm not trying to be cute or critic. I'M TRYING TO BE SAFE. Chang p.s.s. Try running through your home smart system interface again and let me know if you're still getting that armory glitch. Latest firmware should've taken care of it. Last thing I'd want to do in your shoes is leave my apartment without bullets. Info on Marchenko This e-mail appears during the second or third visit to Prague if Jensen previously asked Delara to look up info on Viktor Marchenko. From: Dr. Delara Auzenne To: Adam Jensen Hello, Adam. So I made a few calls and I think I know why I-link came up with nothing on Viktor Marchenko. He wasn't using that name when he entered the Utulek Complex . He was calling himself "Viktor Melnik." There's plenty of stuff on Melnik after – most of it posted by State Police in the Utulek Complex. Seems like he stood up to them a few times when they were "performing routine document checks," "questioning suspected wrongdoers," and "confiscating suspicious merchandise" inside several of the residential sectors. But if you ask me, every single one of the complaints looks like a classic "he said/she said" situation, and I can't figure out who's the bigger bully. Still, it got me thinking. If Melnik really is his last name, why tell you it's Marchenko? Suppose it really IS Marchenko and he decided to use Melnik after 2027 to pay homage to somebody else? Ran a crosscheck on the two names and came up with this: Alisa Maratovna Marchenko, a suspected Russian Intelligence Agent who lived in Kharkiv, Ukraine around the time of the 2014 revolution. Her maiden name was Melnika.The correct female surname is Melnikova or Melnik, not Melnika. US Intelligence thinks she may have been secretly recruiting dissidents and seeding pro-Russian sentiment throughout parts of eastern Ukraine for years. She married a Viktor Marchenko in 2021 and moved to Belgorod shortly after, but disappeared with her husband and kids just prior to the Aug Incident. Thing is, the Viktor Marchenko she was married to wasn't augmented when they disappeared. So I don't know if he's the same guy or not. Regards, Delara On the Road This e-mail appears if Jensen convinced Vlasta Novák to smuggle Olivie to Rabi'ah during Fade to Black. From: Olivie Devos To: A.Jensen@genmail.mail The checkpoints terrify me. My heart leaps into my throat every time we stop. Sometimes the doors open and the guards peer into the truck. I swear they stare straight at me, but they never do anything. The door closes. We speed our way toward Rabi'ah. My driver stops to piss a lot. I've trained my bladder to match his. He opens the back to check on the merchandise, but ignores me for the most part. Doesn't treat me well or treat me poorly. I‘m just cargo, i guess. l know I should be thankful and really I am. Given all the ways it could've gone wrong by now, I've been lucky. Thank you for helping me. Olivie Task Force 29 HQ computer Jensen's work computer is located at his desk in the Counter-Terrorism office on the second floor of TF29 HQ. It contains e-mails from his TF29 colleagues. Shooting Competition 3 From: Aria Argento To: TF29-PRG-ALL Attention everyone: The 3rd Quarterly TF29 Shooting Competition is almost upon us! Remember, our firing range is always open, featuring any firearm in the TF29 arsenal, with unlimited ammunition! Have YOU practiced enough??? Aria Dubai mission From: Director James Miller To: TF29-PRG-ALL To all staff: This is to address the recent mission in Dubai. We all know someone who died in that action. Our own consolation is that they died doing what they all believed in: Trying to make the world a better place. However, there is no excuse for the mission going to hell the way it did. The reasons it did are now under thorough investigation. We can all do better than this, and from now on, we will. For them. Further, rumors have come to my attention which question why we were in charge of the op in the first place, rather than Station Muscat. These speculations are a distraction and strongly discouraged. Please remain focused on the actual task at hand. Those were our people we lost. It falls to us to avenge them. Memorial services will be forthcoming. Director Miller Introduction From: Dr. Delara Auzenne To: TF29-PRG-ALL Having recently joined the team, I wanted to briefly introduce myself. My name is Dr. Delara Auzenne, now resident psychiatrist for the Prague bureau. In addition to providing consultancy training for psychological profiling, hostage negotiation and criminal communication, I'll also be the person responsible for staff psychological assessment and counsel. Due to the nature of our work here at Task Force 29, every agent has a high risk of exposure to emotional stress and potential trauma. Mental health is just as important as physical health if not more, so it's important for you to have access to relevant professional support both during and after any case you might be working on. I look forward to meeting everyone individually over the following weeks for an initial consultation. Regards, Dr. Delara Auzenne Neuropozyne order From: Dr. Jennifer Phillips To: Adam Jensen Agent Jensen, I noticed you have not yet picked up the supply of Neuropozyne I ordered for you this month. I also notice it's the third time in a row that you have been late picking up your prescription. In my experience, agents like yourself are prone to testing their limits, denying themselves the crucial medicine they need due to either pride, an overinflated sense of machismo, or a well-intentioned but misplaced belief that "others might need it more." If none of these reasons describe you, I sincerely apologize. But I suggest you not be late again, for I will be forced to assume you are obtaining the drug somewhere else, illicitly, and will have to report you to the head office. Thank you for your cooperation. Jen Phillips, MD TF29, Central European Division Dubai From: Duncan MacReady To: Adam Jensen I'm still waiting on your after-action report. We all gotta file them, you know. Drag your heels much longer and I'll write it up myself. Guaranteed you won't look good in it. Security Update This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen talks to Miller for the first time. From: Peter Chang To: TF29-PRG-ALL Given a recent string of questionable network activity - as well as a general climate of fear and suspicion and heightened security threats in the city - I would like us to move ahead with new network security protocols. Stage 1 of these protocols includes the deployment of an automated network refresh system that changes all general systems passwords every 6 days. This will also affect your personal passwords - you'll be prompted to change them manually (and "meaningfully") far more often than you're used to. What do I mean by "meaningfully"? Good question. I mean the system is designed to distinguish a secure password from a crater-sized security risk. Trust it. Chang Info on Marchenko S''ame e-mail as Info on Marchenko, above.'' Singh status This e-mail does not appear until after Jensen returns from G.A.R.M.. The message depends if Singh survived and, possibly, if the radio signal was jammed. From: Director James Miller To: TF29-PRG-CT This is to dispell any rumors: Station Muscat confirms, based on three communications to date, that Arun Sigh has successfully re-integrated himself into the Jinn organization. Jim See Also Jensen's computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution: * Adam Jensen's computer (Sarif HQ) * Adam Jensen's computer (Chiron Building) Notes Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers